


[podfic] “We Will Not Be Charmed Into Compliance”

by wordsaremyfaith



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ableism, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Civil Rights Protest, Epistolary, F/F, Fix-It of Sorts, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Neurodiversity, News Media, Newspaper Article, POC!Hermione, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, autistic characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-09-27 17:23:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20411515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsaremyfaith/pseuds/wordsaremyfaith
Summary: Podfic of "We Will Not Be Charmed Into Compliance" by Geekhyena.The neurodiversity movement hits wizarding Britain, and they will not be silenced.





	[podfic] “We Will Not Be Charmed Into Compliance”

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [“We Will Not Be Charmed Into Compliance”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4786943) by [Geekhyena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekhyena/pseuds/Geekhyena). 

> I tried out some accents that are not mine in this podfic. I'll be the first to admit that I probably messed some of them up, and I think Luna sounds sort of Irish (not sure why that happened). My apologies to British and Irish listeners for possibly mangling your accents! This was a fun experiment for me. I hope you still enjoy listening to it, and that nothing sounds too jarring.
> 
> I randomly picked a date for the cover art to set this story in - a bit after the war, but not too long after (and honestly, the day is just the day I happened to make the cover art on, though I did look up the actual day of the week in 2002, to be accurate). If this is not around the time you'd meant to set this in, Geekhyena, I'm sorry.

**Cover Artist:** [wordsaremyfaith](http://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsaremyfaith)

**Warnings:** Some ableist language, mentions of institutionalization.

**Additional Notes:** Crowd sound taken from Free Sound Library on Youtube. Thank you to [litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra) for hosting me!

**Download Link:** [[podfic] "We Will Not Be Charmed Into Compliance"](http://wordsaremyfaith.kalindalittle.com/podfic/We%20Will%20Not%20Be%20Charmed%20into%20Compliance.mp3) (00:09:13, 16.98 MB, mp3 file). 


End file.
